


Lydia's Late Night Double Delight

by UnitedKingdomOrgy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dom!Lydia, Explicit Sexual Content, Hair Pulling, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Multi, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, forced vouyerism, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnitedKingdomOrgy/pseuds/UnitedKingdomOrgy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT3 smut, turned pure porn threesome featuring Peter Hale, Lydia Martin and Deucalion. Requested by my dear friend and fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia's Late Night Double Delight

Lydia stood tall in patent leather black heels.

Her hands secured on her hips.

A thigh length black trench coat hid her body.

She waited for her two guests; it was only a matter of time before they arrived.

The location she chose for this gathering was the gym of the Beacon Hills High School. It was _neutral_ ground as well as added the element of possibly getting caught. That thought alone turned Lydia on.

There was a clicking noise echoing down the hall right in front of the door way of the gym.

The first guest had arrived.

He followed the scent of her expensive perfume.

Deucalion came into her view.

“You can stop right there.” Lydia’s voice was soft with a touch of seduction. Her leaf green eyes glided up and down the body of the Alpha in front of her.

Her steps clicked softly on the gym floor. A soft tongue licked quickly against her bottom lip.

_She was hungry._

A small soft hand pressed against Deucalion’s chest. It was firm but it did not linger. It pushed its way downward across his side, over to against his hip then down just far enough to palm ever so lightly at the bulge in his denim jeans.

Deucalion’s mouth opened, - no words came out – only a light pant.

“What exactly do you think you are doing.” He asked. The sound of his voice sent a shiver up Lydia’s spine.

 

“That is a good question, what exactly do you think you are doing?” Another voice – smooth and baritone – came from the door way.

Lydia pulled her hand away from Deucalion, “Oh good, you are here.”

Her finger curled, beckoning the man to come closer.

He came at her beck and call. She raised a hand making him stop in his tracks when he was side by side with Deucalion.

“Lydia… what are we doing here?” Peter Hale’s eyes looked to the left corner, looking at the blind Alpha next to him. He was fighting a serious urge to kill this wolf.

Lydia’s eyes lowered and lust started to glaze over in them.

“Well you see…” Her hands began to pop open the buttons of her black trench coat.

“I found myself quite hungry, and it came to my attention that only one thing could cure this aching hunger inside me.”

Peter’s eyes were fixated on the buttons that were coming undone, lower and lower they went.

Fingers pulled off the trench coat revealing black skimpy lingerie.

Peter’s mouth dropped open letting out a shocked but pleasured grunt.

Deucalion’s nose twitched at the subtle yet growing smell of Lydia’s arousal.

Lydia bit the bottom of her lip in a playful way, “The only thing that can feed me, is by making two wolves mine; at the same time.”

Her eyebrow rose at the two men in front of her, “Now get on your knees.”

“What?” Deucalion asked.

“I said, GET ON YOUR KNEES.” She repeated with deep force.

Immediately the wolves dropped to their knees in front of their scantily clad mistress.

“You.” She stepped to Peter. Her finger dragged up the length of his neck, hooking under his chin. “Peter Hale, the wolf of my nightmares. For all those times you haunted me, I am going to haunt your every desire. Every single thing you ever wanted to do to me; you are now going to sit here and watch as I have my way with a much more powerful wolf.”

Her head curved down wards to his face; blood red lips planted a spellbinding kiss on his lips. She wanted his full attention.

 

“And as for you,” She turned her attentions to the blind man on his knees.

She removed his sunglasses and tossed them aside, “I know you can see. The wolf in you has control of your eyes. You can see the very blood pumping in my veins and the heat rising off of my very body.” As she whispered into his ear, her tongue dragged up the curve of his ear.

 

Peter’s eyes traced over every inch of Lydia’s body; this was going to be the worst torture of his life.

 

Smooth but slightly callused fingers began to trace up the back of Lydia’s thigh. Higher and higher they rose until they settled with a firm grip on her ass.

Deucalion was familiarizing himself with his new territory.  

He pulled her close. His blind eyes were level with her navel.

Damaged pupils lit red as they rose to the center of Lydia’s chest. He was watching the blood pump faster and faster into her heart.

His lips kissed their way up to her revealing cleavage. Quickly he buried his face and tongue between her full breasts. The prickle of his stubbled face caused Lydia to let out a pleasure gasp.

Her fingers surfed through Deucalion’s hair all while keeping his head deeply buried in her chest.

Expert hands gripped and grooved against each breast, pinching each nipple through the thin black lace.

 

Peter could feel his jeans tightening.

There were several moments where he forgot to breathe.

Ice blue eyes were completely glazed over; hypnotized with lust.

 

The hungry woman pulled at Deucalion’s face, bringing his lips to hers.

The tongue behind blood red lips teased at the Alpha’s lips, working them open so she could get to his skillful tongue.

Lydia’s soft moan with every kiss was driving Peter crazy.

 

“I want that shirt on the floor, now.” She ordered.

Deucalion did as his mistress commanded. His shirt was thrown in the direction of his sunglasses.

“Lie down.” She forced a finger at his chest.

The obedient alpha’s back tingled against the coolness of the gym floor.

 

Lydia dropped to her knees.

Her eyes locked with Peter’s as she began to crawl up Deucalion’s hard body. She was a vicious and beautiful lioness.

At this point Peter was palming himself through his jeans.

He was hard as a rock.

He eyes moved with Lydia’s body, tracing every single movement she made.

 

Lydia licked and kissed against Deucalion’s rock hard body. She was quite impressed.

With her lips as a distraction, fingers hovered and did away with the button and zipper of the Alpha’s jeans.

He was not wearing anything underneath. This too impressed Lydia.

She only had to pull his jeans down a little off his hips for Deucalion’s own rock hard cock to be in full view.

An _mmmm_ escaped her lips.

Her fingers were around his shaft. Her tongue licked slowly from base to tip; wasting no more time her lips wrapped around the tip with a pleasant moan.

 

Peter could feel his eyes wanting to roll back into his head. His hand was shoved deep into his jeans.

 

Lydia sunk down nice and deep on Deucalion’s cock; her tongue massaging it with every bob and weave.

The Alpha fisted his hand full of her fire red hair. _He wanted more._

Lydia hadn’t noticed that he had sat up and was now guiding her movements with his fistful of her hair.

Little by little he pushed her down deeper and deeper until he held her head down until she gagged against his cock. Her throat vibrated around his cock with a pleasured moan.

When she was released and gasping for air, her eyes came to Peter who was still watching her hungrily.

 

He was close, very close.

Deucalion’s fingers slipped in between Lydia’s legs. She was soaking wet.

The smell of her was driving him crazy.

Quickly he ripped the already thin fabric of her black lace panties completely off her.

He wasted zero time slipping his fingers inside her.

Green eyes fluttered behind false lashes and not-so blood red lips formed a pleasing pout.

Lydia moaned into Deucalion’s mouth when their lips came together finally.

 

Her eyes came to the corner, watching Peter. She saw that he was close.

“Lydia, please.” He begged behind a rough and ragged voice.

She pulled away from Deucalion, crawling on hands and knees to Peter.

Quickly he undid he jeans, pulling out his cock and presented it to his queen.

Her lips pursed.

 

With a quick lick of her lips she sank down impossibly fast onto Peter’s head. Her fingers wrapped around the base, twisting, stroking up and down.

His skin was turning pink from the remains of Lydia’s blood red lipstick.

 

Deucalion hooked himself behind Lydia, pushing his way inside her warm cunt. Her shocked reaction vibrated through her mouth and up Peter’s spine.

The Alpha thrusts were slow and teasing.

If her mouth was not already full, she would be panting and begging for more.

She pulled Peter’s cock out of her mouth long enough for words to come, “Faster and harder.”

 

Peter pushed her mouth right back onto his cock, taking full control of her movements. He is fucking her hot wet mouth without forgiveness.

 

Deucalion’s now clawed hands gripped firmly against Lydia’s hips; he pushed deep inside her, down the very base. She was tightening around him.

The two wolves’ growls and moans were almost in sync.

 

Peter pushed Lydia down against the base of his cock, gagging her just as he came deep inside her throat. She swallowed around him the tightening of her throat sent shockwaves through his whole body.

She was only able to breathe enough to let out pleasured screams and begs for Deucalion who was thrusting deep inside.

 

Lydia licked the remains of Peter’s cum from her mouth as she pulled herself up, pressing against Peter for stability while Deucalion continued to fuck her hard from behind.

Peter and Lydia’s eyes locked and their lips met in a hungry tongue fueled kiss.

Peter smoothed his hands between her legs, his fingers found what they sought. He began to rub against her swollen clit.

 

She was about to cum, as was Deucalion.

The Alpha’s claws punctured the skin of Lydia’s hips. She couldn’t help but scream.

Blood dripped down the sides of her legs, pooling on the floor.

At the same time, she and Deucalion released everything.

 

The massive pool began spilling out of Lydia as Deucalion pulled himself out.

As a final touch, Lydia swiped her fingers between her legs and brought them to her mouth. She licked against them with a satisfying grin, “Mmm, tasty.”

 

She stood, slightly unbalanced but perfectly happy. Her high heels clicked against the gym floor to where she had dropped her black trench coat. She wrapped herself back in it.

Lydia came back to the wolves who were now standing, tucking themselves back into their pants.

She pulled Peter’s head to hers, giving him one final kiss.

Next was Deucalion.

Her kiss with him lingered much longer than with Peter. She knew Peter was watching, she wanted to torture him just a little bit more.

She turned her back to the two men and began walking away.

“Thank you boys, we have to do this again sometime, _very_ soon.”


End file.
